24
24 is an upcoming Indian television series based on the American series of the same name, made in the Hindi language. The show, written by Rensil D'Silva and directed by Abhinay Deo, will star 24 actor Anil Kapoor in the lead role. 24 will debut on 4 October 2013 on the Viacom-owned Colors channel, airing twice-weekly. Set in Mumbai, India, the first season's story will focus on the activities of the Anti Terrorist Unit, a branch of India's primary intelligence agency, the Research and Analysis Wing. Cast *Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod ::Of his role as the new series' Jack Bauer analogue, Kapoor said that the character "is also constantly torn between the family and the country. He has an army background which we have maintained and the show will have an anti-terrorist cell like the original's CTU." *Mandira Bedi as Nikita Rai ::Bedi's character is based on Nina Myers, played by Sarah Clarke in the original series - with identical hairstyles. Bedi replaced original actress Priyanka Bose. *Tisca Chopra as Jai's wife, TrishaTisca Chopra in Anil Kapoor's 24 - Times Of India ::Chopra's character is based on Teri Bauer, originally played by Leslie Hope. *Yuri Suri as Gill ::Suri's character is based on George Mason, originally played by Xander Berkeley. *Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania, prime minister candidate ::This is the Indian version of David Palmer, exchanging being from an ethnic minority for being India's youngest PM *Anupam Kher as Wasim Khan :This character appears to be based on Richard Walsh *Pooja Ruparel as an aide *Adhir Bhatt as Tejpal Singh :: This character appears to be the Tony Almeida of ATU. *Ajinkya Deo *Rahul Singh *Sapna Pabbi as Jai's daughter Kiran Rathod *Adhish Khanna as Veer Singh Rathod, Jai's son. *Kiran Srinivas *Priyansh Jora *Aradhana Jagota *Shivani Tanksale as Divya Singhania *Shabana Azmi as Abhilasha Grewal :: This character appears to be based on Ryan Chapelle. Production Kapoor acquired the rights to 24 from Fox and 24 executive producer Howard Gordon through his production company, Anil Kapoor Film Co. after Gordon introduced him to Fox's head of international television, Marion Edwards. In April 2013, Bollywood screenwriter Rensil D'Silva and director Abhinay Deo were announced as the series' writer and director. The series is filmed on location in Mumbai, India. The size and scope of the production was described as unprecedented for Indian television. Colors CEO Raj Nayak said that 24 was "going to be one of our big scale budgeted shows - as big as one of our non-fiction reality shows," while Kapoor stated that "there will be scenes with hundreds of thousands of people." In addition, Kapoor noted that Fox personnel participated in the production with the hope of replicating "the same kind of work culture and value systems that I experienced during my stint on 24." Kiefer Sutherland, who remained in contact with Kapoor after they starred together in Season 8, expressed interest in appearing on the new series in a cameo role. Overseas airings While available online in Hindi only for overseas viewers, 24 is not currently airing on the UK and US versions of Colors (Aapka Colors in the US) due to rights issues. Colors India have stated that they hope to work these out. External links Websites * Official Indian website * Official UK website] * Official Hindi-language trailer * * Online episodes (official, Hindi only) * Episode 1 References Category:24